


Surprising Heat

by AngelXSweets



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fingering, I am a damn sinner, M/M, Marks, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Now for tags, Omegaverse, Rimming, Smutty tags cause...lets face it I'm a sinner, kouki being seductive as fuck, mentions of Midorima/Takao, posting this while at work XD, this is my guilty pleasure i am so not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelXSweets/pseuds/AngelXSweets
Summary: Surprise, surprise, not everything goes as according to plan. But where is the fun in that then?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO Y'ALL! Okay so...I did it again. I can't help it I love this pairing! Or maybe I just love Akashi cause I am also a big AkaKuro shipper. Mehh anyways, so I did it again, this time diving into my guilty pleasure of Omegaverse and alpha/omega dynamics. The ending turned in a way I wasn't expecting but mehh I rolled with it. I will mention in my notes here there is one dynamic I want to make a trend in my current (and furture) omegaverse fics.   
> \- When originally presented as a male omega you are given the choice to change your sex. This process does not change your views as being male or female, it legit is to just make giving birth easier.   
> -You can choose not to have the surgery and opt for a C-Section instead.  
> -You can have the Surgery anytime throughout you lifetime, unless you are already pregnant, as the healing process will be too risky for you and the baby.  
> -Any questions just message me ^w^
> 
> thank you for listening to my rant and now on with the smut! i mean..fic...nahh low key it mostly smutt.   
> PS. Beta? What beta? hahaha severely unbeta'd please forgive me~~~

It came a lot earlier than he expected... 

Now don't get him wrong, Kouki has experienced his heats before. By this point in his life, one would call him a veteran Omega. But even veterans can get a surprise every now and then. Such as right now... 

Thankfully, he was already pulling into the driveway when he started to get his first wave of chills. Starting from his chest then traveling pleasantly towards his gut making him shiver and exhale hard. With his body being used to his heats by now he knew this was just the beginning. He slowly climbed out of the car with the help of his bodyguard Shingo, a male alpha who had been with the family for years, and thanked him quietly. When the older guard noticed his flush, Kouki could feel the worried stare behind blackened shades.  

"Kouki-san do you want me to make the call?" He asked gently as he assisted the poor Omega up the grand staircase to the main house. 

"I'll be fine...I just started honestly. He has a big merger today I can hold off until he comes home...for now just follow normal procedure. I'll call him myself...later," Kouki says after a very deep breath.  

His bodyguard just nods and calls for a Beta maid to help Kouki to his room as he starts their heat procedure. As much as Kouki adored his husband, Akashi had become a bit... extreme over the years when it came to Kouki's heats. Hell, anything that involved the small brunette really but who could blame him honestly, he was an extremely protective Alpha. Whether it be friends or family, Akashi spared no expense on safety. Kouki, truly did love him for that. He loved Akashi's drive to do the best he can, his compassion to make all those around him happy, and most of all, the recognition of his growth and happiness. Akashi, had truly evolved since his middle school tyrant days and Kouki, couldn't be more blessed than to watch that evolution first hand.  

Kouki, himself had presented late. He had failed to present his status until late in his second year. At the time he had been on a family trip to a hot springs located close to his grandparents in Akita. The winter had been pretty harsh so far and his family thought nothing of it when they decided on the sudden trip. You could say he put himself in the unsafe position himself. He was an unpresented male, away from the safety of his family, in an extremely warm pool of water, and naked. The feelings of his heat initially being masked by the temperatures of the water. His chills chalked up to the chilled air of Akita winters. The only thing that triggered him was the sudden appearance of three very large alphas, and their unusually strong scents. He honestly expected himself to be a Beta like his brother, his father, his grandfather, his great grandfather. Yeah, the list goes on. So of course, he was surprised when the alpha spoke to him sent tingles traveling along his spine heightening to the alphas scents…but his gut churned uncomfortably seeking an escape. His now slowly stirring omega speaking to his subconscious, **_‘Not the right alpha…’_**  

Kouki had tried to get away excusing himself as politely as possible. Unfortunately, him stepping out of the water is what caused his world to shatter. He felt the water drip down around him along with his own slick sliding down his leg. He could almost feel the alphas taking deep breaths and their eyes blowing wide from his smell.  

Crap.  

The instinct to survive took over and he bolted from the pool and the pursuing alphas. He ran through the hall and into the first open room he could find. Once inside he locked the door and breathed. His body convulsing as the first waves started to hit him. And they hit him hard. He had curled into a ball and sank to the ground whining pitifully at the intense burning and ache he felt all around him. He jolted when he felt a soft plush robe being draped over him.  

He wasn’t alone… 

He nearly screamed trying to jump away from the now overwhelming scent. How did he miss it? He had walked into a room with another alpha…and locked it. But the scent that surrounded him was easy and calm. Tinted yes, with a scent of arousal but he could also feel the other alpha holding back. For that he was grateful, but his subconscious pleaded for it. 

“Shhhhh I won’t...I will try not to harm you…just stay still…and dry off…” The alpha said trying to keep both himself and Kouki calm.  

Kouki stopped fighting as the strangers calming scent flowed over his body. His inner omega grasping out for that feeling, the need to be protected, the need to be held, taken. Kouki took a breath before looking up and nearly fainted on spot.  

Crimson eyes looked back into his and a gentle hand coming out to brush hair from his eyes. A sincere and honest smile forming on the others face. 

Akashi Seijuro. Of all the fucking people, Kouki had to choose the room that the Rakuzan Captain was occupying. Of all the people…he couldn’t even process his embarrassment as another tremor rolled through his body almost causing him to roll his body towards the alpha. He closed his eyes leaning gently into the hand that had trailed down to his cheek. The redhead's scent so temptingly sweet. When had Akashi smelled so…good? 

The young Serin point guard had, had his fair shares of run ins with the red headed captain. For one, they both played the same position and were on highly competitive basketball teams. At one point he even considered asking Kuroko for Akashi’s number when he was granted the position of Captain starting his third year. He had insisted that it go to Kagami because of his talent and natural ability for the game, Kuroko for his calm headedness and his passion for the better of his team, hell even Kawahara or Fukuda would have made a better captain because of their growth over the years and for the fact that they didn’t get scared every time they stepped onto the court. Hyuuga, on the other hand had insisted, he expressed that Furihata’s ability to think of his teammates and his exact reasons were exactly why he should be captain. He knew his team. He understood everyone’s strengths, weaknesses, he didn’t just drive them to win, he drove and cheered for his team because he wanted them to be the best they could be. Not for the sake of winning, but for themselves. It took two days for them to convince him, but now Kouki looks back on the day he said yes and the first practice game he proudly wore the number 4 Jersey as one of the happiest days of his life. 

This day however, was working to be the worst.  

Akashi at the time had to let out a deep breath before forcing himself to back away from Kouki’s trembling form. He placed a glass of water with ice on the ground and quickly moved to the phone to call the front desk. Kouki could hear the slight hitch in Akashi’s voice as he fought the urge to claim the omega in his room. He called for the front to locate his family and arranged for assistance in escorting them all home. Once he was done he hung up and proceeded to light a small stick of incense. The smell barely masked the scent of Kouki’s heat but it made it easier to deal with. 

“You are Furihata Kouki right? Serin’s new Captain?” Akashi asked or in a sense more confirmed. 

Kouki slowly nodded his head as he sipped the ice water. His next tremor would be worse…he could feel it. 

“Kuroko-kun has told me about you…Sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude but…why are you here if-” 

“I…I haden't presented yet…heh ironically I was running from three alphas who tried to corner me…I-“ He cuts himself off and muffles his own whine in the soft robe as his body convulses. 

He could hear Akashi growl and brace himself against a wall. He was strong willed that was for certain. 

Once the tremor mewed away they both breathed out of their mouths trying to ignore their inner instincts to grab onto one another. Along with arousal, Kouki couldn't help but feel a bit of disgust and guilt for basically cornering Akashi in his own room. 

“I…I am so sorry…for all of this…” Kouki gulps curling tighter into a ball. 

Akashi sighs and waves his hand to brush off the apology... bad idea. He gently inhales and can feel his pupils dilate slightly from his mistake. It happens faster than he can stop. One second he’s across the room, the next he is inches from Kouki’s shivering form. He barely registers himself gripping his own hand to stop himself from ripping the robe off the whimpering omega. Where the hell as the staff personnel? 

“I...I’m sorry too. But I…I can promise I will not…try…to hurt you. I will not take you just because of this situation…” Akashi says and gently kneels next to Kouki. His hand once again brushing through brown locks. 

Kouki timidly looks into crimson eyes and gives a shaky smile. A quiet thank you escapes his lips, then suddenly the door is yanked open and Akashi is pulled away from him. 

The next scene he will never forget. The anguished cry that ripped from his throat will forever embarrass him. Akashi’s fierce growl still chills his bones down to his core. His father had pulled him out of the room along with his brother. From there he barely remembers what happened next. He only makes out the shapes and shadows of men in black suits, a car home, and five agonizing days alone in a heat room. 

When he finally came back to his senses…he felt utter and complete embarrassment. Akashi Seijuro had seen him in the most pathetic state and he had actually cried out for the red head. 

Although, one could not deny that after presenting, he would see the world differently. At practice he would be more perceptive of his teammates and not just because of their status’ but also of their goals. He worked harder to prove that even as an omega he would be the best captain he could be. He’d be damned if he wouldn’t lead them to victory one way or another. And that he did.  

Kouki worked harder, became stronger, he evolved. But when he went home…he could never forget those calm crimson eyes, promising to keep him safe. He had wanted to call Akashi and thank him for being there for him at the time. But Kouki remained ever the coward and shy in some aspects of his life. 

That is until one day, when those same eyes appeared on his door step with a small handful of flowers scaring the shit out of Kouki.  

Akashi would claim that he was just wanting to confirm it wasn’t just the heat talking for the both of them. But he could not forget Kouki’s eyes either. The first breath he had muttered as he held the flowers was simple. 

_Pure._  

From there started their very…very awkward courting game.  

For one Kouki prided himself in his sexual choices and preference. He was naturally timid but when given the choice of changing his sexual organs to ease birthing in the future, he had refused. His choice to keep his sexuality caused some concern, but he insisted. At first he was scared Akashi would reject him for it. Omega males who got the surgery tended to have easier pregnancies, but they also had the option of having a cesarean or "being cut" as they called it, so he wasn't too concerned. He could still have a child, his options of birthing were just trickier. None the less Akashi had supported him. Stood by his decision fully, whatever made Kouki more comfortable and safe in his skin was all the young heir wanted. 

The two had not officially started dating until after their last days as high schoolers in their third year. Both wanting to prove that their relationship would not affect their basketball chances. Kouki had later gotten a small sports scholarship to his university of choice and Akashi had moved to Tokyo to pursue his family’s business along with school. Neither had mentioned their choices in schools until they both received acceptance letters. To their surprise they ended up in the same school. It would be another three years until Akashi would join Kouki in sating his heat. Their first time had been…extremely awkward. One would expect this from two hormonal young adults who were caught in the moment.  

But not Akashi.  

He had been extremely upset after Kouki’s first heat together about his hasted actions. Kouki himself was extremely pleased with himself and at the situation. One) because he was extremely sated for the first time in years. Two) a pouting Akashi was adorable. 

It had taken a lot of convincing and his second wave to convince Akashi that it was their first time, but definitely not their last. With mistakes and mishaps come knowledge, and Akashi planned on making up for every first mistake and mishap after that night.  

So now Kouki laid there on their bed in their heat room/bedroom waiting for his now husband of nearly six years. It had been Akashi’s idea to merge the two. The strongest barrier and doors would not only keep sounds and strangers out during their intimate times, but he could rest easy knowing his husband was safe those nights he would be away from his side. Kouki’s breath hitched gently as his tremors grew. He had wrapped himself in a large shirt of his husbands and tried to not rub himself against their sheets for more stimulation.  

It was odd. His heat wasn’t due for another two weeks. If there was one thing he was grateful for, it was his consistent cycle for the last ten years. He was still young maybe his body was trying to adapt? They had just moved into a new home. He was to start a new job in less than a month, planned specifically so he could start right after his heat. So much for that now. He grunted and rolled over to read the clock on the night stand.  

6:00pm.  

Resolve set he struggled to get up and walk over to grab his phone from the charger. He paused as he caught a familiar scent. Stronger than the one that lingered on his shirt. He followed it to the laundry basket and bit his lip. He rolled his eyes and reached in grabbing the first article of clothing and smelling. It was Akashi’s…the scent strong and pulling at his omega. He let a small moan escape as he sank to the floor, phone pressed to his ear and his nose buried into the cloth. The phone rang twice before a voice could be heard. 

“Kouki? What's wrong?” 

“Sei…its early…” Kouki pants out hastily. 

“Kouki, what are you-are…do you mean your heat?” 

“No I’m just panting for the fun of it, yes my heat” Kouki growls out, “…Seijuro come home…please.” 

“I’ll be right there. When did it start, why didn’t Shingo alert me sooner?” Kouki could hear Akashi rush to grab his jacket, his assistant would grab his other belongings and bring them to the house later. He would have to remember to thank Kuroko for recommending the timid Beta. 

“About three hours ago. I knew you would be in the merger meeting, I didn’t want to bother you…” He sniffed gently and felt his mouth slightly water. The scent doing a good job of fending off his tremors, “I told him to just follow protocol and that I would call you. Do-don’t be mad at him.” 

“Kouki…you know better…I should be home in thirty minutes…are you in our room?” 

“Yes…I’m sitting down,” He finally looks at the article of clothing in his hand and blushes bright red before answering Akashi’s prodding questions, “Smelling your…underwear…” 

Kouki could hear the slight chuckle and a mixed growl through the phone. It sent a chill up his spine and gently inhaled again. This time not able to stifle his moan. 

“Kouki…” Akashi warned as he heard a car door slam and instructions to head home. Fast. 

“I-it’s still…early Sei…why is it early?…” 

“I'm not sure Kouki. We can have you checked out once it passes but for now don't fight it. Let's not have a repeat of the last time you tried that… do you want to prepare yourself?” 

Kouki shivered at the suggestion, but he could also hear the smirk on his husband’s face.  He whined and shook his head before letting out a whiney no. 

“If you do we don’t have to wait. I can just come home and sate you as soon as I get through the door. Bend you over and take you right then and there.” 

Kouki can’t help but let out a whine trying to rub himself through his briefs, “Seijuro…” 

“Take them off Kouki, I will be home soon,” and with that the line goes dead. 

Kouki makes quick work of his briefs and his now stifling shirt. He hated this part of his heats. The waiting, the stiffing heat, one-minute cold the next burning. Rolling his shoulder’s, he staggers his way back to his bed. He bites off a moan as he surrenders his body to his tremors, too strong now to ignore. He takes the cloth and buries his face into it inhaling deeply as he fists his painful erection. The wonders of being mated for so many years is that now he could clearly imagine that his hands aren’t his. The strong caress of his sides, the calloused grip around him, stroking gently, belongs to the one who marked him years ago. Kouki sighs contented as he turns on his stomach gently thrusting against the bed. His hand snaking its way to his twitching hole. He inserts two fingers and starts a gentle scissoring feeling the gentle burn and stretch. It wasn’t enough but he could deal for now. Seijuro would be home soon…very soon. 

Kouki moans lightly gently moving his hips rocking himself on his fingers. Inserting a third he hisses at the new stretch biting his lip against the delicious burn. He needed more…maybe one of their toys? But they were so far… 

Letting out another moan he rolls over onto his back quickly reinserting his fingers and thrusting at a new angle. God, if only he had more hands. Turning his head, Kouki nuzzles into the cloth his free hand stroking himself hard and fast. **_Gods yes_** …Kouki whimpers and thrusts his hips up into his hand then down on his fingers. He lets out a long moan and does it again and again. By now he is a panting and sweaty mess.  

“God damnit Akashi Seijuro, if you don’t come home right now-“ 

Kouki gasps feeling lips press firmly against his, a tongue devilishly devouring his mouth. His hand stops its strokes and tangles itself deep into familiar red curls pulling the person closer. His scent no longer old and stale but fresh and strong. Kouki relaxes into his hold grabbing at any part of him he can. Those lips trail searing kisses down his throat, a hot breath ghosting over his mark right at the juncture of his collarbone and shoulder. Kouki shudders against the strong…and still clothed body. 

“Sei take it off…” 

Akashi chuckles his hands trailing slowly down Kouki’s chest and abdomen. A hitched breath echoes in the room as a familiar hand gently squeezes his shaft. 

“Bend over Kouki,” Akashi whispers coaxing Kouki onto all fours, “I am here now. I will take care of you.” 

Kouki sighs and leans back gaining a chaste kiss before bending down low and bucking his hips back. Shivering lightly as it meets something hard and pulsing. Akashi chuckles and rubs himself gently against Kouki’s ass. 

“You’ve been a good boy waiting for me Kouki. I should reward you…” 

“Seijuro, please…games later, fuck me now.” 

Akashi chuckles and slowly sheathes himself into Kouki’s tight hole savoring the low and possessive growl that comes from the trembling figure below him. Kouki lets out a pleased groan reaching his hand behind him searching for Akashi’s hand finding his pants leg instead and pulls hard. With the new leverage Kouki urges Akashi to move. Shifting his body forward then back, almost impaling himself on Akashi's cock. 

Akashi smiles and bends over Kouki, kissing his shoulder before he takes over to start out at a hard and fast pace. Kouki moans out his free hand gripping the sheets as he feels Akashi thrust hard and rough into him. The pace unrelenting and the sounds deafening, but the pleasure, oh the pure pain and ache that courses through him sweetly. Akashi bites his cheek gripping hard on his lover’s hips making them meet with each deep thrust. He wishes now he had relieved himself of at least his shirt but he’d be damned if he didn’t sate his lover first.  

“Sei…harder please…I’m so close…” 

Akashi chuckles a bit leaning back he snaps his hips forward diving deeper into the pleasant heat. Kouki moans out turning his head to the side resting his head on his arm. Akashi smirks looking down at his lover mewing wantonly for release. His gaze travels along the curves and dips of muscle in his back. Down to the sweet squelching as he watches himself disappear into bliss. He gently trails his fingers along Kouki’s spine shivering himself as he watches his Omega tremble sweetly under his touch. His skin soft and supple, warm and smooth. He smiles feeling Kouki grip his pants tighter pulling him forward. Fed up he reaches and grabs Akashi's tie and bending almost impossibly back pulling the redhead in for a searing kiss before tugging the leash-ummm tie to have him lay flat against his back. Kouki, can feel his gut churn and clench. He is so close, their heart beats syncing together, their breaths merging. Akashi buries his face into Kouki’s neck inhaling his sweet scent grazing his teeth against his pulse. His mark, his claim that Kouki is his and his alone... 

“Seijuro…let me finish...” 

Akashi lets out a possessive growl and bites down on the mark hard. The sweet sensation making the Omega squirm and writher under him releasing with a breathless sigh. Akashi smirks against his mark lapping at it to sooth the sting. Aiming a few more thrusts has him spilling within his lover. Both of them collapsing ungracefully on the bed together despite the mess of sweat and cum. They both breathlessly laugh as they pant and gasp for air. After a few calming breathes Kouki gently pats Akashi’s head signaling the red head to move off of him. Akashi smirks and gently wraps his arms around the brunette and pulls them both into a laying position. Kouki gently draped on top of him. 

“Sei…this isn’t what I had in mind…” Kouki chuckles and lifts his hand lazily back to pet his head. 

“No…but I like this position…make it easier for later.” 

“Pervert…you still have clothes on no fair…and this is this the new suit too?” Kouki whines and gently pokes Akashi's cheek. 

Akashi just chuckles against his neck and nuzzles against him hugging him tighter, "It was on sale. We can always get more." 

“Is that why you haven’t moved out of me yet? An excuse to get me to go shopping...again,” Kouki sighs and tries to get up but gives up feeling Akashi’s arms wrap tighter with each movement. 

“Possibly…I know you also like feeling me grow inside you.” 

“Pervert…” Kouki blushes and turns his head gently, “Let me go…I want to cuddle properly.” 

“Alright love,” Akashi smiles and gently they move. In the end, Kouki at least successfully removed Akashi's shirt and tie and is cradled firmly against Akashi’s chest nestled safely in his arms, “Better?” 

Kouki hums and snuggles gently against his mate. They entwine their hands once more and place them between themselves.  

“Not that I am complaining, but, what brought on your heat so soon? Are you stressed about something?” Akashi asks his lips gently pressed against Kouki’s forehead. 

“No…I don’t know exactly…I am just as confused as you. I have never gone off cycle before.” 

“Did you eat yet?” 

“A bit when I came home…don’t worry I had them bring up food earlier.” 

Akashi hums and rubs his back gently, knowing fingers tracing once again the curves and dips of his beloveds back. When his fingers graze his mark, Kouki can’t help but shutter gently under his touch. Akashi smiles and presses a gentle kiss to his loves temple. The brunette Omega purring under him. To this day it still baffles him just how much Kouki has changed his life. 

You may call it cheesy, but before that faithful day, Akashi had never held an interest in any Omega or even a Beta for as long as he known he would present as an alpha. He would upturn his nose at the slightest signs of any heat or ruts. At one point he had even dabbled in the thought with Reo that he may be asexual. Reo had ensured him that it was possible and that it would fit his character. But even in his gut, he could feel his alpha refuse the idea. Not because of status or mating desires, but more because of…instinct? His alpha assured him, his mate would come along soon, that they were close.  

Mayuzumi equated it to Akashi just being a picky brat. At the time he decided to just ignore his dilemma and focus on his growing responsibilities as the Akashi heir and the ever growing anxiety of picking an appropriate college. He had decided on a weekend away to sort out his decisions when the faithful event had occurred. He had smelt the sweet scent before Kouki had even entered his room. It caught him by complete surprise when the trembling and naked omega threw himself into his room and panicky locked the door. Immediately, he started to breathe through his mouth but the taste was just as sweet as the smell. He had to swallow twice before he noticed the trembling and wet figure was not only in heat but terrified. A drenched mop of brown wet hair stuck to his face obscuring the view but Akashi could tell from the body that he was fit. He quickly grabbed a long robe and gently placed it on the shaking body hoping to calm the frightened Omega. It wasn't until their eyes met that he felt his heart jump in his throat. Akashi wanted to blame his heart stuttering on the extremely close proximity of an omega in heat…but let's be honest here please? Nebuya still calls him cheesy for his description of Kouki’s angelic face. To the redhead he was pure. 

His eyes were such a light brown like that of a fine milk chocolate. His hair was soft as Egyptian cotton, or the softest fur he could think of. His skin was so smooth under his fingertips like a decorated porcelain due to the abundance of cute freckles, he was afraid he would tarnish such beauty just by simply touching. His heart was sold when Kouki leaned into his hand and it almost tore his heart out being ripped away from the boy as he was taken away. He knew it was for the better but he could not escape the sensations that lingered on his fingertips. He wanted so much more. 

He waited, specifically to ensure himself that this wasn’t just a heat talking. Reo assured him, since he again had never showed any affections for…anyone…but he wanted to be sure. An Akashi never did anything unless he was sure. He made the trip out to Tokyo on the premise of a contract for his father, made a quick detour after his meeting to the flower shop and bought the sweetest smelling flower he could find. It paled against his memories of the brunette’s scent but it was the closest he would get.  

That was until he got to the front door. 

From there…one could say it was history.  

"You know what would make this perfect?” Kouki smiles his eyes closed contently. 

“What is that love?” Though he has a guess. 

“Cookies,” _Bi_ ngo, “Fresh baked white chocolate macadamia cookies.” 

Akashi can’t help but laugh and gently nudges his love off of him, watching the brunette roll away from him with his own jolly laugh and reaching into his bedside drawer for his stash of cookies. Kouki rolls back over cookie in his mouth and a smile reaching his eyes. Akashi shakes his head and rolls his own eyes before stealing a bite of said cookie and going to get the warm cloths to clean his love. The next wave will hit him soon. 

“Sei…”  

Akashi turns around and nearly stumbles over his own feet. His sweet dear Kouki, lays on the bed, his hand lazily stroking himself as he nibbles on his cookie. Akashi swallows hard watching him.  Watching as he licks the crumbs from his fingers. That small pink tongue tasting around his lips for strays. His eyes cloud over as he watches Akashi. He then crooks his finger beckoning the redhead back to him. Akashi slowly discards his underwear and pants before makes his way back. Crawling up the bed between his lover’s legs and latching sweetly onto his chest lapping at any fallen crumbs. Kouki’s hiss at the warmth from Akashi's tongue makes him smirk happily. Akashi trails kisses sweetly down his chest, down his stomach, till finally… 

“Sei…please? I want to as well…” 

“You are really demanding today Kouki…your heat has never made you like this before.” 

Kouki just shrugs before he gently pushes Akashi till he is on his back, "I don't know either...but I like it." 

Kouki smirks playfully as he straddles his husband and slowly turns around wiggling his hips down to Akashi’s head. Kouki smiles as he slowly takes his lover in his hands hearing the shallow intake of breath as he starts to stroke slowly. His smile grows and he gently licks the head feeling the body beneath him shudder. Kouki gently licks and suckles teasing the quickly growing member, moaning when he feels warm fingers prodding his hole. 

“Careful Sei…I might leak from earli-Ahh!” Kouki pants out feeling Akashi’s tongue lavish him. 

Akashi smirks wrapping his arms around Kouki’s lower half bringing it closer to his mouth. Kouki reaches in front of him and grabs a pillow before handing it back to Akashi. The redhead takes it happily and uses it to prop his head up for better access. Kouki squirms a bit feeling Akashi poke and prod with his tongue tasting himself and Kouki’s essense. 

“Kouki…I don’t think this is your heat,” Akashi says suckling around the twitching hole. 

“Sei, I…mmm…I know my heats…it's early but this is it…don’t tease do it properly please.” 

Akashi smirks and nips Kouki's butt cheek a bit earning a squeak, "Nope, my turn to have fun." 

Kouki whines and thrusts his hips back wanting more of Akashi, only to be pinned down at the waist by strong arms and his wiggling earning him a light slap to his ass. Kouki just huffs giving up and moves back to sucking off his husband. Two can tease and after nine years in bed with Akashi, Kouki knows exactly what to do. Albeit a bit distracting when Akashi is greedily lapping at his hole poking and thrusting his fingers and tongue around the sensitive area. Kouki knows all of Akashi’s sweet spots. How he loves when he takes long slow stokes in his hands. How Akashi loves when Kouki takes short suckles on his head and scrapping his teeth gently against his frenulum. How he loves having his balls fondled ever so gently… 

“Kouki…” Akashi moans lightly. 

Kouki smirks and gently moves his hips back, “Come on Sei…make me cum again…” 

“Anything for you love,” Akashi grins and continues to send Kouki into a heavenly bliss. Suckling and kissing the now overly sensitive area Akashi has a hard time keeping the trembling form above him from squirming away. 

It is like a cute game the two play when Kouki is in this position. As much as it does give them both pleasure...there is only so much one can do while ticklish. Akashi continues to finger and lap away at his loves abused section watching how it puckers and twitches with anticipation. Waiting for him to sate its growing heat once again. 

Kouki lets out a grunt patting Akashi’s thigh, a signal to change positions. As Akashi let's go the brunette shimmies his hips down. Akashi assumes his love to turn around and face him. His surprise when is not so innocent Kouki impales himself on Akashi’s cock. Akashi has a hard time not throwing his head back at the sudden sensation. His hands immediately move to stabilize his love. He watches with a sort of awe at how Kouki’s back muscles pull together and release with each slow movement. Watches once again as his cock disappears into that sweet hole. He bites back a chuckle knowing that when he wants to be Kouki is one hell of a power bottom. He lets his Kouki ride away, every now and then rubbing a reassuring hand along his spine. Enjoying how it curves into his touch. He loves how he can feel Kouki’s thighs tremble and twitch each time he sinks down. Loves the sinful sounds that escapes past kiss abused lips. The same lips that have whispered sweet good mornings and good nights to him everyday. The same ones that have pleasured him in various ways over the last few years. Either with words or actions. His Kouki may look ordinary but there is a subtle beauty that many take for granted in the ordinary.  

"Sei...I can't anymore..." 

Akashi grins and sits up winding his arms around the brunette’s torso. One arm securely around his waist the other across the chest. His mouth latching hard against his mark as he shatters Kouki’s world once again. His hips now moving at a brutal pace to send his love over the edge. His Kouki likes to be taken with hard shallow thrusts. Encased in Akashi's hold or holding on for dear life as he has put it before, and Akashi would be a terrible husband if he did not deliver. 

He knows he hits his mark when a hand shoots into his hair pulling his head harder into a well abused shoulder then back to bracing the headboard. Kouki’s free hand finishing himself off. One last thrust sends them both over the edge and both falling face first into the plush bedding. 

They gasp for breath as they wait for Akashi to shrink a little before pulling out. Akashi quickly grabs the discarded towel and moves to dampen it before returning to clean off his love. Kouki himself teetering between sleep and staying awake. Akashi chuckles as the love of his life fights off sleep like a stubborn five-year-old. 

"Kouki just sleep. If anything you deserve it." 

Kouki only grunts and turns over so Akashi can clean his stomach and the few spots on the bed. They can change the sheets later. He doesn't have the heart to move his limp lover. He places a clean towel down before sliding Kouki into his embrace. The brunette happily snuggling into his arms, a small yawn escaping him, signaling the end of this round. Akashi runs his fingers through Kouki’s slightly damp locks before kissing his forehead.  Sleep starting to force his own eyes closed.  

"I love you Seijuro," Kouki yawns and rubs his cheek against his alpha's heart. 

Akashi smiles softly and burries his face into his lover’s hair calming at his now satisfied and calm scent, "And I love you Kouki." 

With that the two fall into a deep sleep wrapped in a warm embrace of each other’s arm's...for now that is… 

Xxxxx 

"What do you mean that wasn't my heat? Kazu that felt exactly like it... hormones and all!" Kouki exclaims his arms flailing over his head. 

Akashi sits confused as well, Koukis "heat" had been...quick to say the least. It did not even last for two days. It was strong the first night and then it suddenly stopped the second evening after dinner. Even Akashi was worried. Hence their emergency visit to Kouki's Gynecologist and their long time friend Takao Kazunari.  

The raven haired Omega just nodded across the table from them, "That wasn't your heat Kou-chan, but it does replicate it. That's the point of the medication I prescribed to you. Don't you remember?" 

Kouki just paled and sat staring at his friend. Akashi looked equally more confused now. 

"What... medication?" The redhead asks slowly. 

Takao just sighs and rubs his temple shooting a glare at the frozen brunette, "You didn't tell him?" 

Kouki just gulps and shakes his head slowly, "I... I didn't see a point... especially after you gave me the medication... I figured that it would just be easier this way..." 

"Kou-chan..." Takao sighs once again and stands. The two start to follow until he  raises his hand and motions for them to stay, "You two sit and talk. I'm going to fo find Shin-chan. I swear you two." 

Takao walks out of his office leaving the two alone. Akashi turns towards his husband noting the frigid and terrified posture. Akashi lets out a huff and flicks the brunettes forehead. Kouki jumps and winces rubbing the abused spot. His eyes finally meeting crimson, only to shy back away. Akashi grabs his chin and holds the stare. 

"Kouki we are several years past this. Speak." 

Kouki tries to look away but fails. With a sigh he gently grabs Akashi's hand and craddles it into his own. 

"I... my counts are low..." 

"Counts? Like.  Red and white blood cells? Are you sick?" 

"No... Sei... eggs. My egg counts are low...I...I... can't gave a baby..."  

Akashi wants to let out a relieved breath. That's all??  

But... 

Then he sees Kouki's face. 

How sad he looks. How forlorn. Like he has done something wrong and waiting to be punished for it. Akashi can sense the disappointment and despair in his mate. Akashi pulls Kouki close and hugs him tightly. Kouki slowly returns the hug, his hand clutching to Akashis shirt. 

"Kazu prescribed me fertility pills... I was hoping they would help bring my counts up... I know how much you want a family... How your dad keeps asking... Kazu used the same ones when he and Midorima were trying. He told me they worked very well and... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. When I found out I just... I broke down. I thought, this was it, I can't even give him the one thing he wants." 

"Kouki, Stop," Akashi urges gripping the smaller male by his shoulders shaking him slightly, "Stop it, your beating yourself up over something so small." 

Kouki just shakes his head and lets his tears flow, "But it's not small! I am an Omega and I can't even have kids... what was the point of fighting for your dad's approval if I can't even live up to a basic expectation-" 

"Kouki-" 

"No! Sei I want a family. I want a family with you. I want to spoil and love and care for something that we created together and my stupid... stupid body can't even do that." 

Akashi sighs and grabs a tissue wiping his lovers face and tears before pulling him close again, "Why didn't you just tell me?" 

"I-I wanted to do it. I needed to do this myself. Since we got together, you have been my support and yes, I love it because I needed it. Especially when I decided not to get the surgery, but... I needed to know I could do this. Fix what I broke." 

"Kouki you are far from broken," Before Kouki can retort Akashi hushes him and cradles his head into his neck. Letting his calming scent ease the brunettes now rattled nerves, "Yes, I want a family with you. But, we are still young Kouki. We have time. Your counts are low but they aren't extinguished, we still have a chance and I will always take those chances than make you feel insignificant. I love you Kouki, child or no child." 

Akashi can feel the trembling hands on his shirt relax as the brunette in his arms lets out easing breaths. Akashi sits just holding him as his sniffles die down. A hand carding through brown locks and the other pinning their bodies close. It isn't until Kouki assures him he is done crying does he let go, the hand in his hair now caressing a damp cheek. 

"Better?" 

Kouki nods and blows his nose in a tissue. Akashi smiles, albeit a it sadly, but he smiles. His lover was suffering and he had no idea... 

"Sei... don't you beat yourself up now. If I am not allowed to your not allowed to," Kouki chastises him lightly, "I'm sorry..." 

"Don't be, I understand why you did it. I'm not mad, sad you didn't tell me, but not mad. Are you okay though?" 

Kouki nods and sighs himself running an exasperated hand over his face, "I guess I should stop the pills." 

"Do you want to?" Akashi asks. 

"No, but I can't risk going into a sudden heat like that again. I am going to be working around a lot of alpha's, a sporadic heat isn't wise..." 

"You could just be a house husband," Akashi mutters a pout forming on his face. 

"Sei, we've been over this," Kouki chuckles and rests his head against Akashi's shoulder. 

"Yes, yes I know. Still the option is there." 

"Yes, yes I know dear. I know," Kouki sighs and checks his watch, "Let me text Kazu, Midorima-kun must be having a spaz attack having Kazu up his grill as he works hehe." 

At that the door burst open and said raven haired male prances in, "I resent that, Kou-chan. But sadly he is in Surgery right now, so I just spied outside," Takao smirks ignoring the matching glare the two sent him. He chuckles before clearing his throat, "Now, you want to stop the pills? I can prescribe you another if you want, or we can explore other options." 

Kouki opens his mouth only to close it before looking at Akashi. The redhead giving him a calm smile and a kiss to his forehead. Kouki lets out a breath before saying they needed to talk it over first. Takao just nods and says he will send him an email of his different options. The two agree and start the slow trip back home. In the car, Kouki just nestles into Akashi's embrace, a new calm washing over them. 

"We good?" Akashi asks pressing a kiss to Kouki's hair. 

"We good," Kouki smiles and leans up to kiss his lips, "Thank you." 

"Anything for you Kouki," Akashi smiles, his eyes catching a mischievous glance, "I will miss the sporadic heats though." 

Kouki just laughs and swats Akashi's stomach gently, "You are such a pervert." 

"This may be true... but your real heat is next week, and I plan on satisfying your each and every need," Akashi smirks seeing his love turn pink. 

"Jesus, Sei, " Kouki blushes before burring his face into the redhead's chest, "I'm holding you to that." 

Akashi chuckles and whispers into his ear, "Let's make a baby, Kouki." 

The brunette lets out a small giggle and nods, his face still hidden, "Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come chat with me! I love hearing new ideas and just fan-girling KNB and Akashi and the various pairs that come with this fandom XD. All are welcome! My Tumblr link here~~ http://dabblingbasketballdorks.tumblr.com/


End file.
